


One Good Reason

by MyFirstAndLastVow09



Series: Gobblepot Chronicles [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a personal headcanon, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Lady GaGa - Freeform, M/M, Music, Season 3 timeline, gobblepot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFirstAndLastVow09/pseuds/MyFirstAndLastVow09
Summary: Based off of my own personal headcanon that Oswald listens to Lady Gaga a lot, and loves her music.Posted on my Tumblr, carry-on-my-wayward-shadowhunter; my original work





	One Good Reason

Oswald Cobblepot was now the Mayor of Gotham City, and the King of the Underworld. He lived in a beautiful mansion, had more money than he honestly knew what to do with, and mostly led a good life…much to his every day surprise. Which was why it was so strange for anyone to believe that he still did his own laundry, unless it was something that needed to be dry cleaned. Also, he cleaned the rooms downstairs on his off days, and his own bedroom. The others Olga helped keep up with, since there were so many. She helped out where he would let her, but he still remembered the roots he came from. His mother always said the devil frowned upon idle hands. 

“Take the rest of the day, Olga,” Oswald informed his maid, while he gathered up the rest of the laundry from his own room.

“Are you sure I can’t help?” Olga asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You can take these to the laundry room, but other than that, I can manage.” Oswald told her, decision made. He handed her the full laundry hamper and smiled tightly. She sighed but accepted it anyway.

“Very well.” Oswald heard her say, but then, “I don’t know what you pay me for,” as she headed out into the hall. He chuckled and rolled his eyes. He changed quickly out of his suit, into a more comfortable pair of old jeans he had, and a t shirt. No one knew how he spent his afternoons his schedule was free, and it was none of their business. He had always found actually doing manual labor relaxing in its own right, and he always felt like he accomplished something afterwards.

He made his way downstairs, and went to the kitchen, which desperately needed a thorough scrubbing down. He knew Olga cleaned up after each meal, but she never quite did it the way he was taught by his mother. Perhaps that wasn’t fair, but still…he knew it would be better if he did it himself each night, but he never had the time; which was why he hired Olga in the first place. Oswald gathered the cleaning supplies he needed from under the sink, put them in a bucket and sat them on the counter. He smiled as he pulled his iPod and deck from the drawer beside the stove. He never told anyone…but he loved Lady Gaga. He loved her message she sent through her music, her views on how the world needed more love and acceptance, and of course, her beautiful voice. Didn’t hurt that the songs were so catchy, either. He recently purchased her newest album and had fallen in love with it. He set the music to play, and soon enough, the entire kitchen filled with the sounds of the scintillating music; he breathed in a relaxing breath, and put on the rubber gloves hanging from the bucket to get started.

-0-

 

About an hour into his scrubbing the counters, he was singing along to one of the slower songs on his list, ‘Joanne’. It made him miss his mother terribly, but he hoped he was making her proud. When he was furiously scrubbing a spot that didn’t seem to want to come off, his mind wandered to Jim. Often enough this man entered into his thoughts, but when he wasn’t working in the office and just doing tasks like this, it went deeper than usual. Jim had come to him responding to the bounty for Fish. Since then, Jim had been texting him almost daily, sometimes even calling. At first, it struck Oswald as odd, but then he decided to just roll with it. For so long he craved Jim’s attention, but thought it a lost cause. Now that he was finally receiving it, he didn’t know what to make of it, if he was honest with himself. He grinned to himself as another one of his favorite songs came on, ‘Heavy Metal Lover.’ He chuckled to think what his mother would think of his musical habits now, as dirty as this song was.  

A knock on the kitchen door that was swung open interrupted his scrubbing and his thoughts. He wiped the sweat off his brow and looked up. _Oh for the love of everything that’s holy_ …Oswald thought.

“Um…hey,” Jim Gordon stood in the middle of his kitchen. He looked a little amused and surprised at the same time.

“Did Olga leave the door unlocked?” Oswald asked, scandalized.

“No, Gabe let me in,” Jim responded, with a shrug. He looked at Oswald with a raised eyebrow. “Bad time?”

“Well, I wasn’t expecting company.” Oswald stood straight again, and began taking off his gloves.

“I did try calling first,” Jim began. “I see you wouldn’t have heard it anyway,”

“Obviously.” Oswald walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a water from inside. He offered Jim a bottle, and he accepted it with a nod of thanks. “Did you need something?”

“I was going to ask you if you wanted to go for a drink,”

Oswald’s brain short circuited, and he forgot to breathe for a moment. “Um…” _What was even happening???_

“If you’re busy, I totally—,“ Jim looked disappointed, and Oswald felt bad immediately.

“No, no. It’s just—well, I’m not really—“Oswald gestured to himself, indicating his state of dress.

“That’s fine. We can go some other time,” Jim smiled, and Oswald felt his heart melt into a puddle. How did Jim have this effect on him each and every time? Then, Jim’s eyes widened for a moment. “Or, I could help,”

“Help…with what?” Oswald could have kicked himself with how inarticulate he currently found himself.

“Help you…if you want,” Jim offered, and began taking off the leather jacket he was wearing. He wasn’t dressed overly formal, and wasn’t too worried about spoiling his clothes. On Jim’s part, he had been beating around the bush with Oswald for weeks now. He felt like he was pushing a little, but he wanted to spend time with him, no matter how insane Harvey told him he was being. He knew he didn’t miss the little smiles Oswald sent his way, that were reserved only for him. If his evening had to be spent cleaning to spend time with him, then so be it.

“Oh, Jim! You don’t have to. I am sure that you would rather be—“

“Here. I would rather be here…with you,” Jim insisted, looking directly into Oswald’s eyes. Oswald almost choked, he was so surprised.

“Well…alright, then. There’s an extra pair of gloves in that bucket,” He motioned toward the bucket beside the sink. “I need to go change the laundry over,”

“I’ll be here. Over here need wiped down?” Jim pointed toward the countertop beside the fridge. He pulled the long yellow gloves on, and Oswald grinned at the image.

“Yes, thank you.” Oswald chuckled, and walked to the laundry room. He shut the door and leaned against it, to try and collect himself a little. He knew he looked a mess, and hated to be in front of Jim of all people. Nothing to do about it now, he supposed. He sighed, and switched his whites over to the dryer. All the while, Lady Gaga continued to serenade him, which helped calm his racing heart and nerves a bit. When he returned to the kitchen, he was greeted with the sight of Jim bent slightly at the waist scrubbing away and swaying a bit to ‘Artpop’. Oswald knew he had never appreciated jeans and Lady Gaga more than he did in that particular moment.

“Interesting music,” Jim commented, while finishing the countertop. “Figured you’d be into old timey jazz, though. Since you did own a jazz club,”

“I appreciate all kinds of music. But, I have a particular soft spot for the Lady here,” Oswald said, honestly. He put his gloves back on and began to fill the sink with water for the dishes.

“She’s good, I’ll admit.”

“She is a treasure,” Oswald said with certainty.

“Big fan, then?” Jim teased.

“Oh, yes.” Oswald nodded. Jim turned to smile at him, but didn’t say anything. Oswald returned the smile, and they continued to work.

 

-0-

 

Before long, they had the entire kitchen, including the floor washed and shining, windows washed and dusted, and everything wiped down. Oswald was more than grateful for Jim’s help and company. They had talked about everything under the sun it seemed, but always strayed away from work or anything in their past. Jim told funny stories about his friends, and Oswald told some of his in return; Not friends, per se, but work associates. They had worked in complete sync, and Oswald felt completely at home with Jim here.

“Looks like we are done, Mr. Mayor,” Jim said, with a smile. He was wiping the sweat off his own forehead with the back of his own hand.

“Yes. Thank you again for your help,” Oswald told him wholeheartedly.

“It was no problem. Honestly, I’ve never had so much fun cleaning. Well, except for when you threw the bubbles at my face from the dishes,”

“I was playing around with you! Besides, your face was priceless,” Oswald laughed.

“That was a dirty, dirty trick. You will pay,” Jim teased, stepping in front of Oswald.

Oswald leaned back on his countertop and crossed his arms. He grinned devilishly as ‘John Wayne’ came blaring though the speakers. “Oh, is that a fact?”

“Damn right,” Jim stepped even closer to him, making Oswald’s breath hitch.

“Bring it on…cowboy,” Oswald purred as his voice dropped an octave lower, making Jim’s own breathe feel like it was knocked out of his chest.

Jim growled low in his throat and pulled Oswald in by the back of his neck and attacked his mouth, which Oswald welcomed with open arms…or lips, as it were.

[It's like, I just love a cowboy](https://genius.com/Lady-gaga-john-wayne-lyrics#note-11305764)  
You know  
I'm just like, I just, I know, it's bad  
But I'm just like  
Can I just like, hang off the back of your horse  
And can you go a little faster?!

Jim felt like he couldn’t get enough of Oswald. Oswald felt Jim’s hands as they went up under his t shirt, and groaned at the contact. Jim lifted Oswald up from under his arms, onto the countertop. Oswald moaned at the show of strength Jim omitted, and grabbed the back of his neck with one hand, while running his other over Jim’s muscles, that were on show through his shirt.

Jim broke the kiss, much to Oswald’s displeasure, and breathed out. “Jesus…,” he groaned out, breathing heavily.

“Something to that effect, yes,” Oswald felt Jim’s breath hot on his neck as Jim nuzzled his way up and down.

“I did not come here for this,” Jim assured him, but it came out in a breathy moan. “I thought I would ask you for a drink,” A kiss. “Dinner maybe,” Another kiss. “I thought we could take it slow, considering…you know. Everything,”

“I’m sure glad you did,” Oswald reveled in the attention Jim was lavishing on him, and wanted it in spades. “I would have loved to go out for a drink or dinner with you, sure…but this is so much better. Don’t you agree?”

“Hell yes,” Jim growled, before pulling Oswald to his own lips again.

“Besides,” Oswald continued when they broke away again. “When do we ever do anything half-cocked or take anything slow?” He grinned mischievously at Jim.

Jim returned the grin with one of his own, and it made Oswald feel hot all over. “You’ve got a point, there. I just don’t want you to think I just want this from you. I don’t—I don’t want to screw this up,”

“You won’t.” Oswald said, between kisses of his own to Jim’s neck.

Jim moaned at the feeling of Oswald’s lips on his neck. “How do you know?”

“Because I won’t let you, Jim Gordon. You are mine, now.” Oswald put Jim’s face in both of his hands so he could look at him directly. “And don’t you forget it,”

Jim whined, and Oswald knew he was done in. He would get someone to lock him and Jim up in this mansion and throw away the key, mayoral seat and the city be damned. Oswald kissed Jim hard on the mouth, because he had to and because he could. He would never and could never get enough of Jim Gordon.

 

 

 

Epilogue

 

“Jim? Why won’t you tell me where we’re going?” Oswald asked, for what seemed like the fifth time in the span of a half an hour.

“It’s a surprise.” Jim said, again. He smiled in the back of the limo Oswald insisted they take, and kissed Oswald’s knuckles.

“Ed was most displeased that I took a night off because of this,” Oswald raised an eyebrow, and mock sighed. “We have a lot of different meetings on Monday, and he insisted that I prepare for them,”

“That’s just a fringe benefit,” Jim joked.

“Now, now. Make nice.” Oswald laughed, and shook his head. He looked out the window and saw a line outside of some kind of bar. He knew they were still in Gotham, but not sure why they were at this particular spot. Oswald didn’t ever really frequent the same kind of bars Jim and Harvey tended to love so much. He wasn’t sure why Jim would bring him here, of all places. He saw a line out the door, and people waiting to get inside. Odd for Gotham, Oswald mused internally.

“Stop here,” Jim informed the driver. Oswald raised both his eyebrows this time. The limo stopped and the driver came around to let both he and Jim out. When Oswald stepped out of the car, he noticed all of the people, and the neon signs and posters on the side of the bar. They all read ‘Bud Light’ in some form or another.

“We’re here,” Jim grinned and led Oswald through the crowd of people. They both got into the bar easily, passing all the people, faces green with envy. Some though, waved to him, calling his name before he went in and he smiled at them and waved back. Oswald loved that he could just be let it places now that he was Mayor, but he still was confused as to what was going on. Jim was being so secretive; in the two months they had been together, they promised never to keep anything from the other. It went to hell in a handbasket last time it happened, and Jim and Oswald both agreed there was more on the line this time.

“Jim?” Oswald hollered over all of the noise.

“Yeah?”

“What is going on?” Oswald asked, confused. The bar seemed really packed, even for a Friday night.

“Hang on. I’m gonna get us a drink. Be right back…” Jim pressed a kiss to his cheek, and disappeared. Oswald was now more agitated than ever. He hated not knowing things. In what seemed like an eternity, Jim returned with two Bud Lights for them.

“Thank you,” Oswald told him in a clipped tone.

“I know you hate to be let out of the loop, but trust me. You’ll know why in a minute,” Jim informed him, with a broad smile. Which Oswald couldn’t help but let him slide just a bid. Jim Gordon’s smile could cure diseases, he was sure of it.

“Fine,” Oswald told Jim, and Jim hugged Oswald to his chest. “I haven’t had one of these in so long!” he said, after taking a sip of his beer.

“Yeah, yeah. I know you drink the fancy stuff. Not tonight,” Jim shook his head, smiling.

“Why is that?” Oswald asked, and the lights cut off. “Wh—“

“That’s why,” Jim pointed over to the stage when the lights came on. Oswald’s eyes widened when he heard the music start up.

“Oh my God…” Oswald choked out. “OH MY GOD!”

Lady Gaga in all her glory stood not ten feet from him about to sing. She was dressed in her ‘Joanne’ attire, as he called it; complete with a black cowboy hat and cut off jean shorts. This was a part of her Dive Bar tour! Oswald was watching her perform live! He could have cried with happiness, and pulled Jim in and pressed a kiss to his lips.

“I knew you’d like it!” Jim cried over ‘Diamond Heart’. He knew Oswald would be pleased when he brought him here. Jim lived for the times he could see Oswald be happy, and even more so when he was the one who caused it.

“Jim! This is—how did you—“ Oswald stammered.

“Harvey knows the owner!” Jim shouted over the music.

“Of course he does…Jim this is amazing! Thank you so much!” Oswald cried, and began to sing along with his favorite artist. She was so much more beautiful in person, and Oswald threw his arms up in the air as he sang along. Jim wrapped an arm around his waist and smiled as he took a drink of his beer. Oswald downed half of his in one go, which surprised Jim but made him laugh anyway. He wanted Oswald to have a good time.

When the song ended and the band prepared for the next song, Oswald grinned at Jim. “She’s so amazing, isn’t she?”

“She sounds better live,” Jim admitted, with a nod.

“I know!” Oswald smiled back at the singer on stage, and yelled when the next song came on. He loved this song so much, and listened to it pretty much on repeat when he was running for Mayor. It drove Ed crazy, and he laughed at the memory.

 _“I can’t wait to smoke them all. Whole pack like Marlboro…”_ Oswald sang with the music, swaying side to side. Jim danced along with him, or tried to as best he could with all the people trying to get closer to the stage.

“Like this one too, do you?”

“I have a funny memory attached to this song, but it was when it was when I was running for mayor,” Oswald explained, with a grin as he danced. His cane made it harder to dance like he wanted, but at that particular moment he couldn’t care less. He had a gorgeous man next to him, and his favorite singer was performing. Oswald had never been happier.

 

 

When the show ended, Oswald was sure he and Jim had cheered the loudest for her. Oswald was absolutely brimming with happiness, and Jim was ecstatic that Oswald had looked so carefree. When the energy had died down in the bar some, Oswald turned to Jim and pulled him in for a kiss.

“I love you,” Oswald told him seriously.

“Oh…you beat me to it,” Jim looked mock put out for a moment, but smiled. Oswald looked surprised for a moment. He pulled Oswald closer to him, and cupped his cheek with his palm. “I love you, Oswald.”

Oswald felt tears well up in his eyes. “You have no idea long have I waited to hear you say that, James Gordon.”

“I’m sorry I made you wait,” Jim responded, caressing Oswald’s cheek.

“You gave me one good reason to stay,” Oswald whispered, and kissed Jim with everything he had.


End file.
